I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for generating a power supply voltage for a circuit such as an amplifier.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may process (e.g., encode and modulate) data to generate output samples. The transmitter may further condition (e.g., convert to analog, filter, amplify, and frequency upconvert) the output samples to generate a modulated radio frequency (RF) signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper transmit power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna and may amplify and process the received RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
The transmitter typically includes a power amplifier (PA) to provide high transmit power for the output RF signal. The power amplifier should be able to provide high transmit power and have high power-added efficiency (PAE).